legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Pullumi Zezla
Pullumi Zezla is the former Empress of Ogaji and Master of Gravity. She was princess for many years until she was forced into Bamos' Watchers and became their sole leader. She was released from her curse during Closing the Circles, and married Radin soon after, becoming the Empress of Ogaji. She was killed by the Beast of Black Valley Temple 37 years later while trying to defend her son. History Early History Pullumi was born into the Royal Family of Ogaji second in line to become Empress. She grew up admiring her older sister greatly, and more than anything wanted to be just like her. Her father was the Master of Gravity, meaning that either she or her sister would someday unlock that power. . . She always believed that Zea would be the one to inherit such a power- the future Empress, Master of Gravity. She didn't mind it. She was a bit envious, but her love for her sister never failed her. ''Milo's Adventures'' ''The Hero of Light'' One day when she was around 16, Pullumi was tasked with meeting with Milo Rivers to make an important announcement about Bamos' recent rise to power. After hearing about this, Bamos sent Garuhi to kidnap her to lure Milo away to kill them both, so as not to compromise himself. Milo defeated Garuhi and him and Pullumi returned to the palace to make that announcement. True Potential Pullumi unlocked her true potential when she was 19 years old. She had been doing her own things (school, etc.) while her sister was taking more charge over the kingdom. They rarely saw each other, but when they did they still maintained friendly attitudes. When she first unlocked her power she had dropped an expensive cup on the ground. She closed her eyes in anticipation of it shattering, but found that it was floating mid-air. She immediately told her father, who told her that she would be taking classes to control this ability. When Zea found out she was supportive, which was not at all how Pullumi thought she would react. She was happy that she would become a true individual, and not just the sister of the Empress. ''The Light Knight'' ''Enter the Light Knight'' Pullumi took her classes in learning about her power, and became excluded from the normal life in the Palace. She rarely saw her sister, and spent most of her time studying and training with her father. When Mojo attacked, she only heard about it the next day. She suggested that she join the knights and fight back, but her father insisted she return to training. She was upset, but indifferent nonetheless. She would have liked to help, but was fine either way. . . She knew that she and her sister were drifting apart slowly, and by the time she became Empress, they would never see each other. She had more or less accepted her fate. Unfortunately, when Mojo returned, and the Head Knight failed at protecting the future Empress, he was murdered. Timothy Rogers, another knight, stepped in immediately and fended off his murders. He was soon awarded the title of Hero of Courage, and Zea and her Master at Arms accompanied him on his quest to retrieve the fallen Elemental Masters. At this point, Pullumi became jealous of her sister's luck. She had not inherited power, yet she was the one journeying with a legendary Elemental Master? It seemed unfair to her. She now wanted more than anything to join them, but knew that her father would not allow it. A few days later in the middle of the night, the Palace was broken into, and her parents were killed. Mojo was accompanied by a great evil, and Pullumi came face-to-face with it. . . He was called Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. She was terrified, and made no moves against him. She allowed him to leave, in shock, and in fear of her own life. Outside the Palace, Timothy and her sister fended off her parents murders, and in a confusing battle, Zea was killed as well. Pullumi was devastated. She was ruined. Her mother, her mentor, and her best friend vanished all together in the same dreadful night. Timothy and Maxwell left after the funeral service to track down their killers. She now had no choice but to stay in the Palace. She was to be crowned Empress. . . ''Dark World'' Pullumi was Empress for some time. She was only 21, very young for a reigning supreme. She got the handle of the job a few months in, but she was still heartbroken by her family's death. She stopped taking classes, and suppressed her power. She knew that if it showed she would get more attention than she needed. The empire never got involved with the Elemental Master's affairs. It is why she believed that something in destiny must have been mistaken to kill her family. She also felt solely responsible for the death of her sister. Of anyone in the whole Palace, she ''had the power to do something, yet she did nothing. She frequently had nightmares about that night. She never told anyone, and suppressed her emotions as well as her power. . . She was not aware of Bamos' victory in the Tournament of Fangblades, and therefore surprised to find his minions taking over the Palace. Her knights fought back as hard as they could, but every last one fell until only she and her Master at Arms remained. She did not fight back. She forgot how to fight. The kingdom now belonged to Bamos. She was at fault. To thank her for complying, he spared her and Radin's life, but cursed them into joining his army. She was to lead an elite group of warriors known as His Watchers. Their only task was to defend his honor. From that point on, Pullumi forgot her old life. Bamos had cursed her mind into believing that he was her only Master. . . She was now the leader of the Watchers. That was her title, that was her job, and that was her life. Leader of the Watchers When Bamos' empire fell, Pullumi and the Watchers remained. They went into hiding in the Caves of the Volcan Mountains and lived in a nearby village. They kept watch (hence the name) over Bamos and his quest. When he eventually was killed during [[Last Light|''Last Light]], ''Pullumi held off the Watchers from reacting. He was brought back during [[Doomsday|''Doomsday]], ''but killed once again. At this point Pullumi knew they had to bring him back. [[Closing the Circles|''Closing the Circles]] ''His Return'' Pullumi lead the Watchers in taking vengeance upon the man who killed Bamos: G Frost. She ordered the Watchers to find the three Oni Masks, ancient Masks created by Half-Oni warlords. With these masks, the Watchers will be able to transfer Bamos' spirit into G as a sacrifice. Their plan fails, and G's friend Tom Phan is used as host instead. Bamos is successfully resurrected, and the Watchers join him in trying to steal G's power. G assembles a team of the remaining Elemental Masters to stop them, and they end up defeating the Watchers and killing Bamos for good. Only Pullumi and Radin remain, and their curses as well. Pullumi wants to destroy G for killing her master, and goes after him. G and Pullumi battle, and at the end, Radin's and her curse is lifted. . . She breaks down and apologizes for all she's done. . . She remembers her family, the throne. . . She thanks G and the others for saving her, and she leaves to rejoin the Palace. Empress She and Radin return to the Palace and find that no one has lived there since she left it. She resumed where she left off, and made Radin her Emperor. The Royal Palace was running again, and order was restored. Pullumi and Radin ruled over Ogaji peacefully for many many years. They had a son, Jordan, who inherited both of their Elemental Powers. They sent Jordan to a school taught by the great Gordon Gold where he could be taught about his powers and how to control it with other young Elemental Masters, Rebirth During Rebirth, Pullumi and Radin were attacked twice. Once by the Deicide, who returned for revenge, and then by Silver and the Anti-Gs. It was then that Radin was killed. Pullumi was mature, and knew not to dwell. They held a funeral, and realized that she might not have much time left. . . She told her son that he must return home soon, so that he can prepare to be Emperor. . . After Radin's death, she felt empowered. She wanted to give back to her country, and be the hero she always wanted to. She was tired of being just a Princess or an Empress, and wanted to fight for what she believed in. She dawned a green ninja gi and a mask, and set off into the streets of Ogaji City, and protected it from low level threats. She became known as the Jade Princess, and was considered by some to be a local superhero. Surging Shade Because of G's death, and the rapid growth of the Edge of the World, the Balance of Ogaji begins to shift, causing more and more evil spirits and dark beings to roam the country. Partially due to this change in climate, Pythor, of Ninjago Earth-743, returns to Ogaji with the help of a small gang. He plans to recreate an ancient device used by the Overlord in the beginning of time to wipe out all those who have betrayed him in the past. They are soon apprehended by Pullumi disguised as the Jade Princess. Pythor and his gang make several more attempts at reactivating their machine, while also getting in the way of the Ninja and the Jade Princess. The Ninja are forced to move to the Ogaji Palace with Pullumi after they come to the conclusion that it's safer, (what with more and more villains roaming around,) and Jordan becomes suspicious of his mother. Pythor eventually evades the Ninja, and activates the ancient machine. . . The Ninja and the Jade Princess apprehend them, but they are too late, and it activates. The only way to save all of Ogaji from extinction is to reroute the machine's journey to the sea to lessen the blow. They do this, but it barely works. Radiation emits from the machine into the Edge of the World and Black Valley, which causes the Edge to grow in size. Just then, more and more monsters appear in the island, and some of the Ninja leave to go deal with them. Meanwhile there is a great disturbance in Black Valley, so Jordan and some others go to the Temple to figure it out. There they accidentally awaken a great Shadow beast known as the Beast of Black Valley Temple. They warn the other Ninja, and they try to fight back, but it is far too powerful to stop. Chad suddenly starts hearing voices in his head telling him to seal the Beast away at the Temple. He and Tom go there to do this, but when they think they've won, Sheiver appears and tells them that he told him to "seal" the beast, which was a lie to reawaken him. Sheiver gains control over the Beast and fights with the Ninja. He ends up stealing Chad's blade, and stealing his Golden Power. Pullumi fights with her son to defeat the Black Beast, but also for her honor. The Beast turns and slams it's tail into her, killing her. . . She died protecting her son. Personality Pullumi is a strong woman who is confident that she can achieve greatness. She understands reason, and therefore has never gotten too jealous of people like her sister, but she does have a guilty conscious. She felt solely responsible for her sisters death, and suppressed her feelings. Because of this, she let Bamos take her into the Watchers because she felt that that was her punishment. . . As an older woman she became complacent. It wasn't until her husband died that she realized that she still wanted to fight for the Realm, and was determined to become a hero. . . Powers and Abilities Pullumi possessed the Element of Gravity before it was passed onto her son. Abilities she possessed were: * Gyro-Gravikinesis - The user can manipulate, create, control the gravitational field of selected people and objects and also make the gravitational field very heavy and make everything in the earth/under the ground or make the gravitational field light and make everything floating/flying in the air. ** Levitation - By removing a target's gravitational field, the user of Gravity can make them float freely in the air. The user can also create gravity fields to propel themselves through the air. ** Wall Crawling - The user can redirect a gravitational field to enable people and objects to stick to and walk on walls or ceilings. ** Gyro-Telekinesis - The user can move objects and control anything he or she wants by Gravity. The user can also influence, manipulate, or move objects and matter from great distances, usually to attack or defend against an adversary. ** Gyro-Gravikinetic Flight - By removing a target's gravitational field, the user of Gravity can make his or herself fly freely in the air even in high speed. Notes * Pullumi is based on Harumi from LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. ** Her name was in fact originally Harumi, but it was changed for obvious reasons. * Her nickname "The Jade Princess" is a reference to the episode of Ninjago of the same name (in reference to Harumi herself.) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Ogaji Royal Family Category:Closing the Circles Category:Rebirth Category:Deceased characters Category:2018 Category:His Return Category:Bamos' Watchers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists